


Commission - Secret Garden

by trebleklef



Series: Commissioned Works - Corrin x Sakura [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Commissioned Work





	Commission - Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Revelation Route. Male Corrin with Male pronouns. Kamui is a term of endearment.

The eternal spring of Valla held the environment in a paused moment of time. The trees were always green, and the waters always calm. As queen of the land, Sakura always tried to bring plants from her home to the beautiful landscape. Since they were practically stuck in time, the plants never did grow. Everything that was there had been there for ages already, and had been permanently stuck in time.

She sighed, looking into a pot that would have a sapling if time flowed normally. She considered bringing it back to Hoshido, or even placing it into a Deeprealm to try and see if it would at least sprout, but she was nervous that her attempts would fail and the tree would die. And even if it did grow the way she wanted, she had no way of bringing the tree back to Valla alive. Even plants dying upset her greatly. It was still a living thing.

Corrin had duties of his own as king of Valla, and she understood this but couldn’t help but feel as though she could be doing something to better her kingdom. She wanted to see her own home in it. Occasionally she would leave origami cranes and flowers in Corrin’s workspace. She would even leave dango occasionally if she felt as though Corrin was working too hard. These little gifts never failed to make her love smile.

She sighed happily at the cloudless sky. The weather in Valla was always wonderful. The temperature was fair, and it almost never rained. She didn’t mind a little rain, but because all the life in the country was stuck in time, she wasn’t worried about the plants dying due to the drought. The moons were beautiful at night, and the stars almost never dulled. She was blessed to have seen such a beautiful land, let alone rule it.

“Sakura?” Corrin called from behind a large weeping willow. She almost jumped out of her skin, and nearly threw the pot into the air.

“G-Goodness! Corrin! You scared me!” She placed a hand to her chest and gently set the small pot on the ground.

“There you are,” Corrin smiled warmly. He walked up to her and sat on the rock next to her.

“I-I didn’t go anywhere,” She placed both hands back on the pot and pulled it up onto her lap.

“You trying to start a garden?” Corrin knelt down beside her and glanced in the pot. She held it close to her chest, like it was a small child.

“Nothing is growing…” She sounded so disappointed, tracing her finger across the top of it.

“Have you considered going to Hoshido to get it started?” His voice was soft and soothing.

“I-I…” she sighed. “I don’t want it to die.”

Corrin gently put his hand on Sakura’s shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. “I can guarantee you that it won’t die. It’s native to Hoshido, right?”

Sakura nodded. “Maybe you’re right.” She seemed to be quite relieved by Corrin’s remark and her sadness was soon replaced with hopeful happiness.

“You can always count on me to be right,” he paused. “Most of the time.”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at her husband’s humour. She then handed the pot to him gently. “Take good care of it for me.”

“Of course I will.”

***

“A Hoshidan deeprealm?”

Corrin had brought the sapling back to Hoshido as Sakura had requested. He wanted to talk with Ryoma about getting the plant grown so it can thrive in Valla.

“Yes. I want to make this tree as beautiful as can be,” Corrin said thoughtfully.

“I understand that but,” Ryoma sighed. “How on earth do you intend to bring the fully grown tree back to Valla with you? Well… Alive in any way.”

Corrin was about to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks. Ryoma posed a good point.

He then sighed. “I want to make a garden for her. She misses home dearly and I wanted to try and make it less… foreign to her. She seems sad without the plants and animals of Hoshido. Not to mention Valla is entirely stuck in time so nothing with grow for her.” He seemed very distressed by this.

“I just want her to be the happiest and not have to worry about anything ever.”

Ryoma nodded in understanding. “Yes. She is my dear little sister so of course I would have to agree with you in ensuring that her happiness is paramount,” he paused. “Why don’t you try something a little bit more zen if you’re struggling to grow plants there.”

“A ‘zen’ garden?” Corrin looked at Ryoma curiously. “What’s a zen garden?”

“I suppose you don’t remember from when you were young…” Ryoma said quietly. “Lady Mikoto often brought you to her garden when you were a child. You adored it,” he added as a warm smile grew on his face. He seemed to be very humbled by the memory.

“Do you think you could show me? To give me an idea?” Corrin asked, sounding quite enthralled.

Ryoma nodded and lead Corrin to a private garden located deep within the castle. It was almost hidden. The garden was vast and very well kept. It was mostly sand with perpendicular lines drawn into it. Circles drawn around the large rocks placed in the sand. There were also small rocks to form a path so that the sand remained undisturbed, right to the center of the garden. In the center was a small platform that showcased a couple of beautiful bonsai trees and an arch made out of branches. They had been covered by flowering vines from years of growth, but it was beautiful. There were rock piles that looked so delicately arranged, and a flag stood near one of the piles, still as the waters that surrounded the sand. There were lanterns placed nicely along the sides of the sand that separated the land from the water. A large statue of the Dawn Dragon stood at its entrance, flowers placed near its feet.

Corrin was dumbstruck by the beauty of the garden. The shinshi-odoshi’s noise took Corrin out of his trance and he looked at the beautiful sozu fountain it was fixed to.

“Gods… Ryoma this is beautiful,” he still sounded in awe. Ryoma gave Corrin his regular ‘know-it-all’ smile in response.

“You really think she’ll like this?” Corrin turned to Ryoma,

“Yes. She often kept a garden like this but on a much, much smaller scale. It kept her calm,” Ryoma picked up a rake and showed Corrin how the lines in the sand were drawn.

“It’s extremely calming my goodness,” he let out a sigh of relief. He was happy that he could create something wonderful for his wife.

“Get her to work with you on it. She’ll love doing it,” Ryoma said, putting a hand on Corrin’s shoulder.

 ***

“You need my help to get this stuff back to Valla?” Azura asked, looking at the various trees and drums filled with sand. She seemed baffled at the amount of stuff he wanted to take back with him.

“Its for Sakura. She wants a garden but its hard when we’re frozen in time,” Corrin said sheepishly.

“I suppose you are right,” she said thoughtfully. “The easiest way would be the lake. I don’t think falling would be advised with the delicate trees.”

“Well being a dragon helps with the lifting,” Corrin laughed. She couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Yes that is quite the advantage,” Azura said, touching her pendant.

She then began to sing her lakeside song to summon the portal. Corrin transformed right at that moment and grabbed the drums. Azura held onto the bonzai’s delicately and slowly made her way into the water, ushering Corrin to follow.

It was calm in Valla that day. The breeze was cool, but not cold. The sun was bright, but not blinding. And there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Sakura was trying to find a space that she wanted to start her garden. The large rocks she couldn’t move herself, and Kana couldn’t even if she wanted to. She held a small brush and a piece of paper, carefully mapping out and noting the rocks that needed to be moved.

She hoped that Corrin wouldn’t take too long in Hoshido. She wanted to get started on making her garden and needed him in order to get it started. She wanted to make it a project between her and her husband.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her shoulders and a kiss was placed on her cheek. She couldn’t help but let out a startled noise.

“I’m sorry my dear. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Corrin placed another kiss on Sakura’s cheek and walked over to face her.

“O-Oh Corrin! Goodness you scared me! I’m glad to see you made it home safely,” she sighed, sounding relieved.

 “Were you able to get the tree into a deeprealm?” she asked, hands clasped together in anticipation.

“Ryoma suggested something better,” Corrin gently took Sakura’s hand, leading her back into the castle.

A small bonsai tree sat on a table within the foyer. Sakura gasped happily.

“This bonsai is beautiful. It’s flowering too,” she happily inspected the small tree, smiling brightly.

“It gets better too. Since it could take ages to grow a cherry tree...” He then opened a door to reveal a large drum, filled with sand and some other things that Ryoma insisted that he brought.

“A Zen garden?!” Her soft voice became very shrill. “O-Oh my goodness Kamui! T-This is wonderful!”

Corrin couldn’t help but blush at the nickname Sakura dropped. He looked away for a moment, his face just as pink as the blossoms on the bonsai tree.

“I still wanted to make you happy with a garden. It’s just difficult in a place where nothing really grows,” Corrin scratched the back of his head nervously.

“N-No, this is perfect!” she hugged Corrin, squeezing him tight.

“Ryoma also said that we should work on it together, because you had a smaller one before.”

“He knows me too well. He and Takumi always made sure I had time and space to do my garden,” Sakura smiled.

Corrin smiled, and started to get the stuff out of the closet, arranging it so that it would be easy to get to as they worked together.

“Shall we get started my queen?” Corrin bowed and offered a hand to Sakura.

She giggled and took his hand. “Of course my king.”

***

Once the sand had been placed down in the area that Sakura wanted, Corrin took care of the larger rocks in the garden and made a central altar with one of the flatter rocks. Sakura carefully arranged some smaller rocks onto it, placing the special bonsai on top of the taller pile. She then rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

“Need some water?” Corrin asked, in his dragon form.

“T-Transform first you silly,” Sakura laughed.

Corrin swiftly transformed back into his human form and smiled. “It’s a lot more efficient as a dragon what can I say?” Sakura laughed at his comment.

“I’ll be back with some water and another couple of bonsais. It looks like you’re making those rock pillars to represent our family,” Corrin said.

“But of course,” she said, grabbing another small rock.

Corrin rushed into the corridor to grab a large flask of water and a smaller bonsai tree. He managed to get one under his arm without hurting the tree.

He ran back to the garden with the water and trees. Sakura happily took the trees and placed them upon the rock piles she had created.

“I think this may be the most beautiful  Zen garden I’ve seen in my life,” she said humbly.

Corrin nodded and handed Sakura the flask, opening it up for her first.

“At least it’s not too hot here,” Corrin said, rolling up the sleeves of his yukata.

“It makes me happy that you continue to wear Hoshidan clothes here,” Sakura said, fixing Corrin’s clothes before fixing her own.

The garden still needed some work. The sand was in place, as well as the stepping stones to the center altar. Sakura made a small arch with some twigs, and placed a small ornate clip of the Hoshidan crest in the center of it all. She had made three rock pillars to match the height differences of her and Corrin, and of course Kana too, a small bonsai tree sitting atop each pillar. The sozu fountain was right behind with the shinshi-odoshi directly in the center of the fixture. They had yet to set up the water around the garden, since the land of Valla floated as several different islands in the sky, so any kind of water that wasn’t already in place was hard to put in the land without it sinking to the bottom. The sand remained scattered and not yet raked. The rock path also formed the Hoshido family crest, a large array in the sand which made it easy to traverse the garden without disturbing the sand. Lanterns were placed in some excellent places to highlight the center altar; the Valla royal family.

“It looks gorgeous dear,” Corrin said, pulling Sakura closer to him.

She let out a surprised noise, but then laughed sweetly. “I still have to put the patterns in the sand.”

“Should be pretty easy to do without much trouble,” Corrin said, looking at his work confidently.

Large stones also jutted out of the ground, but they looked like they should have belonged there. Corrin felt proud that he could have seemed like that strong man that can woo Sakura. In fact his attitude towards the project amused Sakura. She was extremely content with Corrin’s dedication.

“Thank you so much for all of this Corrin. I don’t know if I can thank you enough. You’re always so sweet to me,” her smile was so warm and sweet that Corrin felt as though he would melt at the sight.

“You do know I would do anything for you. I would try to rearrange the cosmos if you wanted a particular constellation. I would build worlds for you. You are my everything Sakura,” Corrin said, cupping her face with both of his hands. She blushed wildly and laughed, turning her head to kiss the palm of Corrin’s left hand.

“You don’t need to disrupt the natural order of things for me Kamui,” Sakura said, so incredibly soft that it was like a down pillow. Whenever he heard her call him that it felt as though that the world was only theirs.

“But you know I would,” Corrin said pulling her in gently for a kiss.

Sakura’s lips were always so soft and Corrin was always so gentle. After their kiss, Sakura couldn’t help but giggle.

“Thank you for all you do. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Sakura said, gently throwing her arms around Corrin for a gentle hug.

“Anything for you my queen. You are my world,” Corrin added, hugging her close.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> /groans heavily/ okay theres one more


End file.
